KISS
by Akaichi801
Summary: Kenma was fine with just being friends with Kuroo. He knew all along that his love for his bestfriend is futile. He already accepted his fate. They were never meant to be. They were supposed to be just friends. Until that fateful evening when Kuroo got drunk and kissed him. What now? SLIGHTLY AU.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:** SO, THIS WAS ORIGINALLY PLANNED, WRITTEN AND POSTED AS A NON-FANFICTION. BUT WHEN I WAS WRITING THE LAST PART, MY INDECISIVE SELF TOOK OVER MY MIND AND BODY. SHE'S EVIL AND DID A LITTLE EDITING AND THIS HAPPENED. TO MY BABY STEPHEN AND DAVID (THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS), I'M SO SORRY. I'LL DO YOUR STORY AGAIN NEXT TIME. RIGHT NOW, PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR BEING SUCH A HORRIBLE MOTHER. ORZ

**PS: **PARDON THE OOCNESS IF EVER. AND I NEED SOMEONE TO KINDLY POINT OUT MY MISTAKES. THANK YOU :)

***.*.***

"She broke up with me. I'm single again."

My friend slurred as he swig his own beer. I vaguely heard his voice because I'm not really listening to him.

Don't get me wrong. I care for my friend. And I know that there's an unwritten rule that you must listen when your friend bitch, be it about their love lives and whatnot. But dude. Won't it make you worn-out when it became almost like a habit? I know his routine. He'll hook up with some girl, date her for a while, broke up with her (with whatever reason they can think of), bitch to me, then go back to hooking up with random girls again. That's how the cycle goes.

So you can't really blame me if I got tired of listening to him. I'm not even sure if he's really serious with the girl or he's just playing around.

He must have noticed that I'm not listening to him because he nudged his elbow on my side quite hard. I winced. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You're not listening to me, Kenma!" he declared, "What kind of friend are you? You should be giving me support at times like this!" he eyed the beer bottles on the coffee table and the glass of juice on my hand, "And you're not even drinking." he glared at me.

"You know I don't drink alcohol." My mom will kill me when she finds out that I did.

"Tch. You're such a kid sometimes."

"Says the guy that whines like a brat."

"I have my reasons. I'm brokenhearted."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah. What's new? That happens all the time."

"Hey! That's not nice!"

I shrugged, gulping my juice and then grabbed the game consoles that lies on top of the coffee table. Must ignore this dimwit and continue on my game. One more stage and I'll be kicking the boss' ass -

"What the-" I groaned, and give my friend an accusing look when he turned off the television. How dare he - I HAVEN'T SAVED THE GAME YET!

"You're ignoring me."

I gaped at him. Then blinked when I realized our position. We were sitting beside each other on the floor, our backs on the end of his bed, the coffee table in front of us. He now has his right arm on the bed and leaning on me that his face was so close to mine that we were almost inhaling each other's breaths. "Pay attention to me." his whisper was soft and warm, giving me shivers up my spine.

I sighed and leaned away from him, trying to have some distance as much as I can. "I sometimes ask myself why am I even friends with you."

"Because I'm smart, hot and handsome you're actually lucky I granted you the privilege to be my best friend."

"Demanding and a conceited brat, add that on the list too." I said, nodding. I can't actually rebut what he said since it's true. Compared to me, an asocial bloke with no friends at all, Kuroo's practically the kind of guy that is always the center of attention, confident and friends with almost everyone. I can't even imagine how we - which is two poles apart - became friends.

"Nah. But that's okay. I happen to like being your best friend." he said, his voice sleepy, leaning his head on my shoulder.

I didn't answer him.

I can't.

I stayed silent but inside my head I was thinking the same thing. I don't really care if I have friends or none at all. I was used to being alone. I felt free. But ever since he came to my life, my days became brighter, livelier, and I became happier. I hate how it sounded so cliché and cheesy, but it was true.

And maybe it was also true that being able to stay with the one you love is one of the privileges of being a friend. I love being Kuroo's best friend. That way, I can stay with him for as long as I like without compromising our friendship. I already accepted the fact that my love for him will never be reciprocated. But that's okay. All I need is to be with him so I can secretly show my love for him.

If that way, I can still see his smile, or hear his laugh, that would be enough.

I leaned down, peeking to see his sleeping face on my shoulder just to be surprised to see his pair of brownish gold eyes staring up at me, a small contented smile on his lips.

"I want to think that by being your best friend, that somehow makes you mine."

Uhh.. What did he say?

But before I can even comprehend his words, he shifted to kneel in front of me. He cupped my face on both his hands then suddenly he had his lips against mine.

I froze, my eyes still open that I practically saw Kuroo's when they fell closed. It was just a simple close-mouthed-pressing-of-lips-against-each-other kind of kiss BUT IT WAS STILL A KISS. A KISS!

I was so shocked that I just went still and unmoving until I felt something slick and warm on my mouth, demanding for entrance. It was all it took for me to press both my hands on his chest and pushed him with all my strength.

He stumbled and bump his back into the coffee table. He crouched down, hissing in pain while I stared at him in heavy breathing, the back of my hand on my mouth.

What the hell was that!?

I was so confused that I didn't know if I should go to him to check if he was okay or run away. In the end, I chose the latter.

**-A/N: **THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A STORY IN A FIRST PERSON POV /SLAPPED/ SO? SHOULD I END THIS HERE? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: **YEY. THANK YOU FOR READING :D BUT, OKAY. NOW I'M NERVOUS. I'M NOT REALLY CONFIDENT IF YOU'LL LIKE THIS PART OMG. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME AFTER THIS. Orz

**PS: **IF YOU NOTICE SOME MISTAKES (GRAMMAR, OOC, ETC) , PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO TELL ME :)

***.*.***

I didn't sleep after that. I can't. All I did was roll around my bed and cocooned myself with my blankets. What happened at Kuroo's room kept on repeating in my head like an HD movie whenever I closed my eyes.

My lips tingle. I can still feel the warmth and softness that Kuroo's lips left on mine. _Kuroo kissed me. Kuroo was my first kiss_. My blood rushed to my face producing an angry blush.

I like Kuroo. Hell, I even think I love him. But I never expected this to happen. Kuroo was never gay. Neither I am. Or maybe I was since I like Kuroo but I never like anyone except him so I guess that's not counted. We were both guys so I already know from the start that all this was futile. I accepted it already. We're never meant to be. We're supposed to be friends forever. Or so I thought.

I brushed my hands on my face irritatingly. Why did he do that? I want to punch Kuroo's face so much. I was fine with being friends with him before and then he kissed me and ruined everything. How am I supposed to face him now without feeling awkward?

Urrghhh.. I blame the alcohol! That's why I never wanted to have a taste of it and also because my mom told me not to. Alcohol make people do stupid shits.

All I can do now is to hope that Kuroo will forget about what happened. But, do I really want him to forget? Forget about the kiss? Now, that would be painful. But if the mere memory of that incident will ruin our friendship, then I'd rather have him forget everything about it than losing him.

Oh, damn. I'm such a masochist.

***.*.***

Then the dreaded Monday came which is inevitable, I know. But I was still thankful of the two days that I didn't have to face Kuroo. I had the chance to calm myself and to think about the situation carefully.

There's a ninety-percent probability that Kuroo will forget about that night. He was drunk. But if with that ten percent possibility Kuroo will still remember, I can reason to him that he was drunk, that he wasn't thinking rationally that night because the spirit of alcohol took over his mind and body.

I can tell him it was fine, I understand and that we can forget about it. _Even if I don't really want to._

Oh god I'm so conflicted.

Ah, the hell with it. Let's get this over and done with. I braced myself to go to school.

***.*.***

"Bye, hun. Have fun at school, I love you."

Mom kissed me on my cheeks before I got off of her car and watch it disappear on the school grounds. I headed straight to my locker to get my books. I was all ready to go to my first class when I heard his voice calling me.

Kuroo.

This is it. The moment of truth.

I turn around to face him, trying my best to act normal despite the nervous thumping of my heart. God, I missed him. "Hey." I greeted when he stopped in front of me.

He didn't answer. Instead, he stared at me with this unreadable look on his face. He was looking at me so intently like he's reading my mind. Holy shit. Did he remember? I'm starting to panic now.

"W-what?" I tried to snap at him.

He blinked, then frown. "Huh?"

"You're staring at me." I glared.

"Oh." He blushed then scratched the back of his neck and sheepishly smiled. It made him look so cute. Jesus Christ. Don't blush in front of me, dumbass. "Sorry. I hadn't slept well last night."

"Hung over that much?" I asked before I can even stop myself. Shit! I mentally slapped my face. Why do I even have to bring that up!? This guy's idiocy is rubbing off me. Ughhh..

"Nah." he shrugged.

I forced back a shudder when he put his arms on my shoulder and dragged me with him to his own locker. I watched him as he stuffed his things inside it.

"Hey, I want to ask you something." He said, shutting his locker closed then the next thing I knew his face is in front of me, so dangerously close that I felt my face heat up as I remember the last time we were in this same fucking position. "You weren't there when I woke up."

"T-that's not a question."

"I know. And I don't care."

Holy packing sheet. I can't breathe. "Uhh.." I averted my eyes. "My.. My mom called me for an emergency, so I, uh... just went home after you… a-after you… fell asleep." Damn. I'm blabbering.

He straightened up and I literally sighed in relief. "Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes."

He crossed his arms in his chest. He's a foot taller than me but with this position, he seemed _tallerer _than me. Wait. Was that even a word? Ugh... mind, please work properly! "What emergency then?" he asked, looking down on me, his eyebrows high up on his forehead.

"Um…" Damn! What should I say? What emergency?

I was already on the brink of giving up when the bell rang, signaling all students to hurry their asses up to their rooms. Oh yes! Saved by the bell! "Ah! Classes are about to start!" I pat his shoulders and smiled triumphantly "Laters, Kuroo!" Then I rushed to my first class leaving him behind.

***.*.***

Kuroo doesn't remember. Or maybe he does and he's just pretending just like me. Oh well. Works fine with me then. It's easier that way.

Or maybe not.

Oh come on, self! Just be happy you still have him as a friend.

But maybe that was his unconscious answer to my feelings. He's pretending it didn't happen because he's too grossed out to even think about it. I felt my heart sank.

**TBC.**

**A/N: **WAS IT SHORT? WAS IT BAD? SORRY TTwTT THIS IS A THREE-SHOT SO NEXT ONE WILL BE THE LAST PART. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF SOME LEMON SCENES? OHOHO :D I ACTUALLY WROTE THIS STORY TO CHALLENGE MYSELF IF I COULD WRITE PORN. LOL. WELL, WHATEVER. HOW ABOUT SOME CAMEO ROLES FROM KAGEHINA? OMGG THOSE BABIES.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:** wow. look, an update DD: srsly, sorry it's been a while. /slaps myself/ umm.. remember what I told you guys that I was planning to make this story a threeshot? so, things happened, things kept on flowing on my mind and it became too long that I just have to cut it TTvTT

SO INSTEAD OF A THREESHOT, IT'S NOW A FOURSHOT ~

***.*.***

Days passed. Which hastily turned into weeks until it was already a month since that eventful night.

Nothing's changed.

Kuroo and I were still friends. Both of us pretending (or maybe it was just me) that nothing happened.

Everything's back the way they used to be. We still hang out together and joke around all day at school. I was happy, yes. It made me feel relieved.

I didn't lose my only friend.

Kuroo was still Kuroo. He's still the jerk that loves to goof around. The happy guy that everybody loves. The guy that every girl wants to date and every dude to befriend.

And still the reason of my smiles and the irregular beatings of my heart.

Ugh. The cheesyness is making me nauseous.

But deep inside, it hurt a bit to think that he forgot about that kiss that was so important to me. I sighed. It's really hard to have conflicted feelings. One moment you want _this_, but because of some circumstances, you'd prefer _that_ to avoid horrible things to happen.

Life is so unfair.

***.*.***

The school bell rang. My classmates cheered and enthusiastically group themselves into circles and have an animated conversation with their friends. As usual, I sat alone on my chair beside the window, my fingers ghosting above the screen of my phone.

Are you wondering where is Kuroo? Well, he's everybody's guy so I don't have any right to have him on my own. He's with his other friends now, chatting about random things that I have no bloody idea what is.

When suddenly I heard loud stomping over the loud noises of chattering sophomores and a few seconds later, the door of our classroom slid open, and an orange-haired freshman entered the room causing everyone inside froze on their places.

"Kenmaaaa!"

His smile is so wide (as usual) and he's beaming like the raging sun above the clear blue sky outside the school. He bounced until he's standing in front of my chair and the next thing I knew, he had his phone shoved on my face with an exaggerated "tadaa!".

"Look! Look, Kenma! I beat your high score!"

I back away so I can see his phone without causing my eyes to cross. I squinted. Yeah, he really beat me on our game. By _five_ points.

"Congratulations, then." I said, trying my best to sound happy.

His smile widen into a smug grin and was about to say something when he was interrupted by someone.

"Oi, chibi!" Kuroo called, making him growl, "What are you doing here? Kids aren't allowed in the senior halls."

"Shut up, bird's nest! I'm not talking to you! I'm here for Kenma!"

Our classmates gasped, even Kuroo while I snorted trying my best not to laugh. No one ever called Kuroo a bird's nest. As in, NEVER.

"How- You-" Kuroo stuttered, his eyes wide in surprise. He doesn't know what to say for he was taken aback by the fearlessness of the younger boy. But I knew better. He may not look like it but deep inside, he is afraid. He's just faking it because Kuroo called him the forbidden word.

The tension in the room was suddenly disturbed by another loud stomping and _bam! _of the classroom door. A dark-haired freshman entered the room with a scary frown on his face. "Hinata, you dumbass! I was searching for you all over the school! What if a teacher find us here, huh? You idiot!"

The dark-haired guy smacked Hinata on the back of his head making Hinata wince. "Ouch! That hurts! You searched for me in your own accord! I didn't even tell you to look for me! Don't blame your idiocy to me you idiot!"

"Ungrateful ass!"

"Bakageyama!"

"Hey, hey kids, calm down. Tone down your voices or a teacher will certainly find you."

"Shut up!" Both Hinata and Kageyama snapped at the poor Bokuto. They busied themselves in their own glaring contest. I sighed.

"Shouyo. I think you should go back to your own room. Lunch break is almost over and Takeda-sensei will be here anytime soon." I said, calming Hinata and Kageyama.

However, Kageyama grabbed the back of Hinata's head and bowed together. "I terribly apologize in behalf of this idiot for any disturbance caused. Please excuse us!" He then dragged Hinata out the senior halls.

Their loud presence left an awkward silence when they were gone.

"Woah. That sure are feisty first years huh. I wonder how the uninterested Kenma knew those energetic duo." Bokuto asked breaking the silence. Students continued on their activities like nothing happened.

I shrugged. "Shouyo is a member of a club that I was a member too. Kageyama is his classmate, I think. They're always together."

"You're friends with that kid!?" Kuroo looked horrified.

"Is there a problem?"

"Oh my god! Don't you remember how he talked back at me? He called me _bird's nest_ for crying out loud!"

"Pfft- Kuroo, well, I wanted to tell you this ever since but, well, I just don't want to hurt your feelings. But… seriously, your hair really looked like a bird's nest." Bokuto laughed at Kuroo's crossed expression.

"I hate you. I'm removing you from my long list of friends."

Bokuto shrugged, didn't take what Kuroo said seriously and walked away to snuck up on a silently eating Akaashi at the corner.

"It's your own fault, Kuroo. You acted like a child too."

"Did not."

I just shrugged. I did that a lot today I realized. But answering him will just cause a longer conversation. What I need right now is private time with myself and my game.

"But… are you really friends with him?"

I sighed. "Yes."

Just shut up Kuroo. Go away. Leave me alone.

"Huh. You just met him in a club and now you're buddy buddy with that shrimp?"

"He has a name. He's Shouyo. Hinata Shouyo." I deadpanned.

Kuroo gaped at me like the idiot that he was "You're even on a first name basis!"

"I don't see any problem there."

"There _is _a problem! Don't you think you're being a little too intimate with a brat you've just met?"

I didn't _just_ met Shouyo. We've been friends for quite sometime now but Kuroo doesn't know this obviously because I didn't tell him. It's not my character to be friendly with other people. It's just that Shouyo has something in him that makes you wanna be around him, like a planet to the sun. Okay, am I even making any sense?

I shrugged again, refusing to give Kuroo any verbal answer. Which is a bad thing because Kuroo made a very displeased expression on his face. "Don't answer me with that non-committal shrug Kenma. You're starting to piss me off."

I opened my mouth to answer him when the bell rang. Few moments later, Takeda-sensei entered the classroom. I silently sighed. I was saved by the bell again.

***.*.***

I tried to distance myself from Kuroo since then. I spent a lot of time in the club, hanging out with Shouyo. Whenever Kuroo invited me to do things together, I tell him that I already have plans with Shouyo- which isn't entirely a lie. Shouyo and I are clubmates, we enjoy the same things so spending time with him is honest to goodness fun.

"Kenma, wanna hang out at my house?" One of the many instances that I have to reject Kuroo.

I placed my school shoe on the locker and got on my outdoor shoe first before turning to him, "Don't you have a date?" I asked him instead.

It's almost two months already since Kuroo went out on a date, I realized. Which is quite unusual because the average span of Kuroo being single is two weeks. Yes, I've calculated that. Do I look creepy to you now? Nah… I just have some free time so I tried to do some math. Behind my shy façade is a smart guy you know? Sue me.

"I rather spend my precious time with you than some random bitch out there." Woah. That was a bit rude don't you think? "Unlike some pudding head over here who chooses other guy over his bestfriend." Kuroo seethed.

I grimaced, feeling a little bit guilty, "I'm really sorry Kuroo. But I promised to go to the Game Center with Shouyo-."

"That damn _'Shouyo' _again."

I practically flinched at the animosity in Kuroo's voice when he said Hinata's name.

"I… I'm sorry."

"Fine! Do whatever you want. I don't give a fuck anymore." He then left me.

I brushed the sole of my palm on my eyes when they itch and I felt warm liquid wet them.

Ugh. Stubborn tears.

***.*.***

"Kenmaaa… are you okay?"

I looked up from the book I was reading to see Shouyo looking at me intently. We're at the club room right now, just us. I don't know where the other member is, and honestly? I don't care. It was actually a good thing that the club room is almost empty. The last thing I want right now is sitting in a room crowded with people. Silence is good.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you don't look fine to me. To be honest."

I averted my eyes. I didn't expect him - or anyone - to notice.

"What's wrong? Did something bad happened? You can tell me, I swear I'm a good listener." He made a cross above his heart, "Hope Kageyama to die." Then he frowned, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I think I have to take that back. Kageyama may be a shitty bastard most of the time, but he still have his moments. I can't let him die."

A little smile tug on my lips. My first this day. Hinata and Kageyama are obviously _fond_ of each other, they're just too loud and clueless to realize. "Just had a fight with Kuroo."

"Oh. That bird's nest guy?" I nod, "Seriously, he need to do something about that hair of his. He look like a punk." He muttered under his breath making me chuckle.

Oh Shouyo. Kuroo will seriously kill you if he heard you.

"Well, I honestly don't like that guy. He called me chibi!" he pouted, and I must say it's cute "but if he makes you happy, and having a fight with him causes you pain and makes you sad, I hope you two will make up soon."

I just stared at his serious face for a few seconds before I sighed. "I hope so too."

**TBC.**

**I SWEAR NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE XD**

*mumbles* please tell me what you think ~


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE:** AT LAST! THE LAST PART! /wipes imaginary tears/ wow. This has been my FIRST successful multi-chaptered fic (tho it's just 4-chapters) XD mygawd. I'm a really lazy and indecisive person with short-attention span so I'm so proud of myself I finally finished this fic LOL.

anywaaaaaaays ~ thanks for those who were with me since chapter 1. MINNA, YOU'RE AWESOME. I just can't tell you how much I owe you guys~ THANK YOU THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY KOKORO NGGGH~~

PLEASE ENJOY :D/

/mumbles/ I don't really know what happened at the last part though DD: please don't hate me .

**AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS FIC/CHAPTER FOR THE LAST TIME ~~**

***.*.***

It hurts.

Kuroo is ignoring me and I don't have the guts to call him and approach him. Usually, it is Kuroo who always do the first move. He's always the one to talk to me first and start a conversation.

I'm not used to him ignoring me.

Even those times he's in a relationship, he never did gave me the cold shoulder.

And what hurts more is because I know that I'm the one at fault. I pushed his buttons.

I started it first. I neglected him first.

I hurt him first.

It's been a week already and I can't bear it any longer.

I miss Kuroo. I miss him so much it hurts.

I watch him go as the bell rang, signaling that classes are now over. I didn't even have the chance to call his name. I sighed. He must really hate me right now.

I was with Hinata and Kageyama when I saw him again at the gate, talking to one of our female classmates. Huh. Must be another love confession. Good. And now he's going to have a girlfriend again. I winced at the pain inside my chest.

But when the girl walked away, leaving Kuroo to start walking again, I gathered all my courage to step up and call him.

"K-kuroo!"

He stopped on his tracks, glancing me over his shoulders with an expression like he was saying "what the fuck do you want?". And I swear, I have to bite my lips so hard to encourage myself not to back down. "Um… do you… w-wanna head home together?"

He raised his eyebrows and looked at me like I was talking alien-ish then he look at Hinata and Kageyama over my shoulder. "What, got tired of your new buddies and now you wanna spend time with me? Nah. Just go home with your friends." he hissed and I stood there, frozen as I saw him turn his back on me.

It hurts.

What did I do wrong?

I know it was my fault, but… I… I don't know anymore.

It fucking hurts and I feel so numbed except for the pain inside my chest like my heart was being ripped apart.

I fucked it all up. Now Kuroo hated me.

He hates me and I hate myself for making him hate me.

I'm so pathetic.

"K-kenma! Why are you crying?" I vaguely heard Shouyo as my eyes blur. I felt warm raindrops fall on my cheeks.

Huh. Since when rain got warm?

"Fun-fucking-tastic. Don't you dare cry in front of me."

Next thing I knew, someone grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me away.

*.*.*

Half-way through the hauling, I finally calmed down and found out it was Kuroo holding my wrist. I didn't say anything for fear of pissing him off which may cause him to push me to the nearest cliff and let me die there. We head straight to his house (which is empty by the way because his parents are both workaholics and will be home veeeerrryy late as usual) and he led me to his bedroom. He tossed me to his bed a little too rough for my liking - fucking bastard - and disappeared on his own bathroom.

When he came back, he threw a damp face towel straight to my face. I stifled a groan. Why do I have to fall for this asshole? "Clean yourself up. You look like shit."

I glared at him, "Thanks a lot. I really do feel like one now."

I heard him heave an exasperated sigh whilst brushing both his hands on his face up to his head and pulling on his hair crossly. "Why do you have to be so fucking stubborn, Kenma?" the tone in his voice broke me. It sounded like he was already tired of it all.

What a coincidence. So do I.

"I don't know! Don't ask me!" I tried my best not to cry but damn. I'm such a crybaby. And I hate it. "I don't even know anymore! Whenever I'm with you I feel weird. It was your damn fault you know!? Everything was just fine and normal but then you kissed me and ruin everything!"

I panted.

I feel so miserable and now I can't stop my stubborn tears from falling. I feel my heart being lacerated inside me and it's so damn painful I can't think straight anymore.

And then it hit me.

Shit.

Oh fuck.

Shoot. Me. Now.

"I- I… I mean…" I fell silent, suddenly feeling exhausted and frustrated. I don't want to talk anymore. I just want to run away, go home, shut myself in my room and bury my pathetic self in lump of blankets until I die from suffocation.

I'm tired.

Tired of getting hurt and confused.

I don't want to feel anymore, the numbness to eat me whole until we morph into one.

"I remember it."

What? I look up at him in confusion.

"The kiss. I fucking remember it Kenma. I do, so don't look at me like you're the only one hurting because it was you who hurt me first."

I fucking gaped at Kuroo.

"What… what do you mean?"

"You acted like nothing happened. Do you even have any idea how hurt I was to see you act like that kiss doesn't mean anything to you?"

"What… but… but you were drunk-"

"I wasn't drunk." Kuroo snapped and I gasped, "I was sober and I kissed you because I want to. Accidentally kissing you just because I'm buzzed would be so lame and too classic don't you think? Stop jumping into conclusions. I really hate that about you."

Wait a second.

Waaaait a damn second.

What?

"But why?"

"Because I love you! Isn't it obvious?" I can practically hear the implied 'duh' in his voice.

And I died.

My heart stopped beating in my chest and I swear I think I died for a moment there before I feel it beat again, doing triple back flips.

"You... love me?" even I heard the uncertainty in my voice.

He flopped down beside me on the edge of his bed, but barely touching. He then looked me straight in the eyes. His narrowed eyes that speak volumes of emotions I'm too scared to categorize.

They're drowning me.

The gravity of it pulling me in.

"I do." Kuroo whispered after a moment of silence. He's leaning closer to me now, his hand reaching out to touch my cheeks. I closed my eyes, savoring the warmth. "I've always been in love with you Kenma. I'm just too much of a jerk to accept it."

I frowned.

"Those girls I've dated? They all broke up with me cuz they're too jealous of my relationship with you. And maybe, they're my way of making you jealous." He made a cocky grin when my frown deepened "Yeah, I know. Kinda pathetic on my part but hey, I'm just a man trying to make his beloved to notice him."

I felt my heart squeeze inside my chest and my eye sting. My vision became a blur as I try my hardest not to sob. "You.. love me.." I sniffed, "And here I thought you hated me..." I put my hand above Kuroo's on my cheek as I looked at him and tears fell from my eyes.

He leaned closer to me, our foreheads touching and his lips hovering just above mine. "You love me too right?" he whispered, his warm breath tickling my lips. I nod, too dazed to answer verbally.

And then his lips covered mine.

I closed my eyes, savoring the warm feeling in my chest. This isn't like the first time we kissed. Then, we didn't know how we felt about each other. But now, it's like a missing part of me had come back to make me whole and complete.

Kuroo bit my lower lip and I gasp which he took to his advantage and slipped his tongue into my parted lips. I moaned as I feel his warm tongue wiggle it's way inside my mouth. He sucked and nipped at my tongue, tasted me, devoured me. I moaned at the feel of his warm hand creeping up under my shirt. My heart pounded like crazy inside my chest.

His hand then went up my head to tug at my hair, tilting my face backward so he can nip at my chin. I shivered and a moan vibrated at the back of my throat when he pinched my nipple.

"Nnn.. Ku.. roo.. haa..."

He kissed his way down my throat and I swear I felt him smile against my skin. He licked my collar bone, then sucked and nipped at my neck playfully. I felt so hot and dazed until he backed away looking at me with narrowed eyes pupils dilated with so much lust.

He hummed like he's proud at himself, smiled and licked his lower lip. "You look so beautiful Kenma.. Lips plump from my kiss, panting and flushed with my touch..."

Kuroo eyed my neck, "And that hickey from me... Show it to that shrimp. You are forever mine Kenma."

He wrapped his arms around me that I felt his heart beating rapidly inside his chest matching my own heartbeat. I sighed wistfully, resting my head against his shoulder.

Tears stung my eye.

"Yes. Forever yours Kuroo."

**\- THE END -**

I REALLY SUCK AT LOVE CONFESSIONS (AND MAKE OUT SESSIONS)

DON'T LOOK AT ME.

/FLIES AWAY TO THE LAND OF RAINBOW UNICORNS AND FLUFFY BUNNY BEARS/


End file.
